


Sweep You Off Your Feet

by airedis



Category: SHINee
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Dancing, M/M, babies being babies tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airedis/pseuds/airedis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinki couldn’t remember seeing any dress code listed for the class but, looking around, he was pretty sure he ended up underdressed anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweep You Off Your Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: inspired by [this picture](https://dn3pm25xmtlyu.cloudfront.net/photos/large/789156303.png?1373447121&Expires=1439136035&Signature=YtAfGJbrKrHic71rn-Tm-RUaK3cihzZmZLr4qRcciXCnNv5Eg4oicYhBsuwfvHsBzBH0QBU4pFFJpsu~~e-bUuU3E6rruizmk5U8NxOJWsf07S-SEBhMtbJ9qXGoS7SDef4r-Euwm5TgsxNqLKrn6Saqa0yJ9Zi-2TKvFfI1c4c_&Key-Pair-Id=APKAIYVGSUJFNRFZBBTA) and the absolutely adorable bts video where they [dance together](http://38.media.tumblr.com/c61bdc1674b621de87e3d614ee456766/tumblr_nquziuRQif1rdma68o1_r1_250.gif). [Many](http://31.media.tumblr.com/3e64c2b03ac83a30201f2cdfa516d93e/tumblr_nqvol2YmUo1rj32yro3_400.gif). [Times](http://38.media.tumblr.com/5164e4641a622fd549a91b859dd85e99/tumblr_nqvol2YmUo1rj32yro8_400.gif). alas, despite the lovely imagery i have delivered....whatever this is.

Jinki couldn’t remember seeing any dress code listed for the class but, looking around, he was pretty sure he ended up underdressed anyway. There he was, in an old pair of sweatpants and an equally old graphic tee, while the people scattered throughout the gym were clothed in what seemed to be their normal, everyday attire – which was decidedly nicer than anything Jinki wore on any given day.  
  
If he was a lesser man he would have turned on his heel and slipped right back out the door before anyone had even had time to notice that he was there. But as it was, Jinki had a will of steel (and he’d already paid in advance for the class –  _“no refunds!”_ ) and his head was held high as he strode confidently into the room. Or, at least that was what he’d been going for. More likely, he probably looked slightly lost and on the edge of falling asleep on his feet.  
  
Sidling up to the back wall, Jinki glanced at his watch. It was still eight minutes to the beginning of class and the professor was nowhere in sight. Everyone seemed to be completely comfortable, spread out along the lacquered hardwood floor in groups of twos and threes. Conversely, Jinki was on his own and out of place, starting to regret his decision to sign up for ballroom dancing. He’d been interested in it for quite a while and he figured that his background in a few tap classes would at least help give him some semblance of an idea of what he was doing but he was second guessing himself now.  
  
The door thumped open and a young, messy haired man walked in. Jinki’s first thought as the boy walked over was  _“oh, thank god, at least there’s someone else in sweatpants”_. The boy settled himself a bit away from Jinki, leaned against the wall as he rolled each ankle slowly and purposefully.  
  
Jinki’s second thought was  _“shit”_.  
  
The boy looked even more comfortable than anyone else in the room, completely at home like the dance floor was the only placed he’d ever known. Jinki didn’t know why he thought this, having only seen the boy in the room for less than two minutes, but there was something about him, something that radiated from him in languorous waves. The boy looked up and Jinki glanced away quickly.  
  
The chatter in the room died down a few minutes later when the professor walked in and settled herself in the middle of the room. She introduced herself and gave a brief overview of the course and Jinki felt even more out of place. He wanted to be here – but everyone else already seemed so comfortable and self-assured that Jinki just kind of pressed himself further into the wall and pretended he was an ostrich or something.  
  
“And now I’ll give you a little demonstration of some of the things you’ll be learning this semester,” the professor, Ms. Kim, said as she beamed around the room at everyone. “Taemin, could you come help me?”  
  
To Jinki’s surprise – although really, it shouldn’t have been that surprising at all – the boy leaning against the wall next to him straightened up and headed to the front of the gym. He positioned himself smoothly and, at Ms. Kim’s nod, someone started up some music. A gentle, steady waltz filled the air and then the two began to move.  
  
And if Jinki had thought that Taemin had radiated something before, then it was nothing compared to how he looked when he was in motion.  
Every one of his movements looked effortless, flowed into each other like he was made of water. Jinki didn’t know much about the waltz but he’d sure never felt such a constricting in his chest watching anyone else dance before. He couldn’t even focus on the professor, hardly even remembered that she was there as his eyes were drawn to Taemin’s smooth steps and the sure curve of his arm.  
  
When the music stopped, there was a light smattering of applause from around the room and Jinki’s hands joined in for a few claps unthinkingly before he caught himself, embarrassed.  
  
Together, Ms. Kim and Taemin demonstrated how each pair should be positioned and how to do a simple left box step. Jinki watched, immersed. He started, however, when Ms. Kim stepped away and called, “everyone partner up! We’re going to give this a try, now.”  
  
In the blink of an eye, it seemed that everyone had already acquired a partner. Jinki shrugged to himself, prepared to do it on his own if need be when Taemin stepped in front of him.  
  
“Here,” he said, walking forward a little more. “I’ll be your partner.”  
  
Jinki nodded and allowed Taemin to instruct him, let the other boy position his arms and clasp his hand, feeling a little lost and a little more foolish. Taemin led, counting aloud softly for Jinki’s benefit as he worked the two of them through the step. He clearly knew exactly what he was doing while Jinki stumbled over the count in his head, feet feeling like weights as he tried to follow Taemin.  
  
“Why are you taking  _beginning_  ballroom dance?” he moaned pitifully after he had fumbled through another box.  
  
“I needed the credits?” Taemin shrugged, repositioning Jinki’s hand. “Ms. Kim said she’d keep me on as a TA too, so…” He trailed off with a shrug.  
  
“Why would you need the credits?”  
  
“I’m a dance major.”  
  
“Oh, well there’s a surprise,” Jinki mumbled. He caught himself right after, a flash of mortification shooting through him at his sarcasm. But Taemin just laughed, his hand curling around Jinki’s just a little tighter.  
  
They continued to practice until Jinki could follow the steps while still holding a conversation with Taemin. He almost didn’t even realize how quickly it had become that easy until Ms. Kim was calling for their attention and Taemin was stepping away from him. The rest of the class continued like that and Jinki found that he was surprised by how relaxed he already felt around Taemin. It was like the lightness in Taemin’s steps had seeped into everything else the boy did, made it all airy and warm like the way he laughed at Jinki’s terrible jokes.  
  
“So why did you decide to take ballroom dancing?” Taemin asked as he led Jinki effortlessly through the dance.  
  
“Just wanted to learn, I guess. I’ve already taken a few tap dancing classes.”  
  
“Oh, cool.” Taemin smiled, sweet and charming. “So this is just the next step, then?”  
  
“Yeah. I just thought it sounded really interesting.” Jinki couldn’t keep the smile off his own face and Taemin guided him around and around. He looked down bashfully. “I don’t think I’m very good at it, though.”  
  
“Don’t worry,” Taemin said with a grin as he took Jinki’s hand once more. “I’ll teach you.”

**Author's Note:**

> there come no triumphs without failures. i'm so sorry orz


End file.
